1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable recreational chair and, more particularly, to a foldable chair whose width and the length can be substantially reduced when the front and rear legs are closed together and, thus, the packaging, the storage space and the transport cost of the chair will be reduced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,862 discloses a recreational chair including a first leg frame, a second leg frame, and a seat frame. When unfolding the chair, the user can pull the chair frame upward, making the locking member disengage from the first and the second leg frames. Then, the user can push the seat frame adjacent the first leg frame downward, so that the two leg frames are closed. Thus, the chair is folded.
The above-mentioned chair is only reduced in thickness after being folded. However, its width doesn't change. Therefore, the packaging and the storage space of the chair are not reduced too much, and the resultant reduction in production cost is not great.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.